The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Pieris japonica and will be referred to hereafter by its cultivar name, ‘Greprs’. ‘Greprs’ represents a new cultivar of Pieris, an evergreen shrub grown for landscape use.
The new Pieris arose as a whole plant mutation from seed grown from open pollination of ‘Temple Bells’ (not patented). The male parent is therefore unknown. ‘Greprs’ was selected as a single unique plant by one of the Inventors in El Campo, Tex. in August of 2008.
Asexual reproduction of the new cultivar was first accomplished by stem cuttings by one of the Inventors in El Campo, Tex. in April 2009. The characteristics of this cultivar have been determined to be stable and are reproduced true to type in successive generations.